It goes without saying that sandboxes for recreational play are generally well known. Such a sandbox would ordinarily include a container for the sand, typically a rectangularly shaped upwardly open box, and perhaps a lip around the upper edge of the sandbox upon which a child using the sandbox can sit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cover for a sandbox which is slidable between positions covering and uncovering the sandbox.
Another object is to provide such a sandbox cover which, in the uncovered position, forms a play deck to the sandbox.
Yet another object is to provide a cover for a sandbox which has formed thereon an entertaining play surface, such as a miniature marina wherein the cover holds water in a depression therein for water play.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sandbox with a roadway formed thereon over which toy vehicles can travel, and particularly to provide an endless roadway around the sandbox with the cover in either the sandbox covered or uncovered positions.